NEW ADVENTURE IN A NEW WORLD
by Ichigamito
Summary: Karena sebuah kesalahan dalam sparring menggunakan jutsu baru membuat mereka terlempar kedunia lain (?) Bagaimanakah nasib Sang Rokudaime Hokage dan Sang Anbu Taichou menjalani kehidupan barunya (?) Strong!Naruto Godlike!Naruto, Strong!Sasuke, Dark!Hinata, Dark!Sakura RE-MAKE! Warning :: gajenes, alur tak teratur, death chara
1. Chapter 1

NEW ADVENTURE IN A NEW WORLD

DISCLAIMER  
Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya hehe

Pairing :: Naruto x Harem and Sasuke x Harem

¤•••¤

¤••¤

¤•¤

Chapter 01

Kuoh Academy dulunya adalah sebuah sekolah yang hanya dikhusus bagi para murid perempuan namun setahun lalu kebijakan tersebut diubah dan menjadi Kuoh Academy sebagai sekolah dengan murid campuran, dimana sudah diperbolehkan murid pria menuntut ilmu disana. Dikarenakan pada awalnya merupakan sekolah khusus perempuan maka perbandingan murid cewek dan cowok 80 : 20.

"RIAS ONEE-SAMA, AKENO ONEE-SAMA KALIAN SANGAT CANTIK"

Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari para murid saat dua orang gadis dengan dada yang terbilang indah dan menggiurkan setiap lelaki yang melihatnya. Yah mereka adalah Rias Gremory yang berambut merah dan sahabatnya Akeno Himejima satu-satunya gadis yang memiliki gaya rambut hitam ikat ponytail, kedua wanita itu merupakan siswi-siswi terfavorite di Kuoh Academy, ada juga gadis kecil berambut putih yang sering menjadi maskot academy dia adalah Koneko Toujo walaupun badannya kecil namun jangan pernah meremehkannya, juga ada siswa yang sering menjadi idaman para siswi lainnya dia berambut pirang dan berwajah cantik walaupun dia lelaki dan selalu saja memberikan senyuman kepada setiap wanita.

"Terkutuklah semua pria berwajah tampan yang ada dimuka bumi" umpat seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang ditemani dua orang temannya yang botak dan berkacamata. "Ingin rasanya kumeremas oppai Rias-senpai" ucap pemuda berambut coklat kepada dua temannya, "kau pikir hanya kau saja yang tertarik dengan oppai Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai hah kami juga mau" teriak kedua temanya.

Teriakan kedua orang mesum terdengar jelas oleh siswi-siswi lain "Hiihh sebaiknya kita pergi menjauh dari trio mesum itu bisa-bisa nanti kita dihamilin" bisik-bisik para gadis lain dan masih sempat didengar oleh trio mesum itu yang kemudian menangis gaje meratapi nasib mereka. Digerbang Kuoh Academy terlihat dua orang pemuda yang sepertinya murid baru sedang berjalan santai memasuki area sekolah dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya, pemuda pertama bersurai pirang pucat dan diikat kecil dibelakangnya dengan tiga goresan dikedua pipinya, mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy disampingnya terlihat seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut emo bagai pantat ayam (?) (*author dichidori) berwarna ungu gelap, mengenakan seragam Kuoh Academy dan kacamata. Kedua pemuda itu melihat sekeliling area sekitar dan tak mempedulikan tatapan kagum dan love (?) dari para gadis.

"Baru masuk sudah mendapat tatapan seperti kan dimangsa saja" ucap pemuda berambut kuning pucat sambil memijit keningnya, sementara pemuda disampingnya hanya bergumam "hn", kemudian kedua pemuda itu berjalan mencari ruangan headmaster, ditengah koridor mereka tak lepas dari tatapan para siswi. Mencari dan terus mencari namun kedua pemuda itu belum menemukan ruangan yang menjadi tujuan mereka kemudian terlihat seorang gadis berambut merah sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis berkacamata diujung koridor, pemuda bersurai kuning pucat pun langsung menuju ke arah dua gadis itu untuk menanyakan ruangan headmaster sementara pemuda bersurai ungu gelap hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"ano sumimasen bisakah kami bertanya letak ruangan headmaster berada dimana yah" tanya pemuda berambut kuning pucat kepada dua wanita didepannya, kedua wanita itu pun langsung menoleh kearah suara dan sepintas terlihat semburat merah dipipi wanita berambut merah 'tampan' batin kedua wanita itu saat melihat pemuda yang bertanya kepada mereka, "ano sumimasen bisakah anda berdua memberitahu kan letak ruangan headmaster" pemuda berambut kuning itu mengulangi pertanyaannya, kemudian seakan-akan tersadar dari lamunannya gadis berkacamata itu menjawab "sepertinya anda berdua murid baru yah? kalau begitu mari saya antarkan" ucap wanita berkacamata dan kemudian menghadap temannya "Rias kita lanjutkan sebentar" ucap gadis berkacamata ke temannya yang berambut merah "eh eh i-iya Sona sebentar temui aku diruang klub" balas wanita berambut merah yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya, 'jadi namanya Rias yah? Nama yang cantik, secantik wajahnya' batin pemuda berambut kuning pucat "ehhmm ayo ikut saya" ucap gadis berkacamata a.k.a Sona yang berjalan didepan dan diikuti kedua pemuda itu. 'Apa kau merasakannya teme?' tanya pemuda berambut kuning pucat lewat telepati ke pemuda berambut ungu gelap, 'yah mereka tak seperti manusia' balas pemuda berambut ungu gelap itu sambil berjalan dalam diam mengikuti gadis berkacamata a.k.a Sona.

[skip time Naruto dan Sasuke mendapatkan kelas mereka, Naruto berada dikelas XII - A bersama Rias dan Akeno sementara Sasuke berada dikelas XII - B bersama Sona dan Tsubaki dan seperti biasanya perkenalan mereka disambut dengan teriakan histeris para siswi kecuali Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki]

[untuk bagian Issei dihajar cewek-cewek club kendo di skip aja]

Ditempat Issei Cs

"Motohama, Matsuda perkenalkan dia Yuuma pacarku" ucap Issei memperkenalkan gadis yang baru saja menjadi pacarnya, "dasar kau penghianat Issei kan kuhajar kau" balas Motohama sambil menangis ala anime. "Apa benar kamu pacar Issei?" tanya Matsuda si kacamata "yah itu benar" jawab Yuuma sambil tersenyum sementara Matsuda hanya mengangguk paham.

"Issei-kun maukah kau berkencan denganku hari minggu nanti?" tanya Yuuma

"Emm tentu saja Yuuma-chan, kita berkencan dimana?" jawab sekaligus tanya Issei

"Hmm" terlihat Yuuma sedang berpikir kemudian berkata "bagaimana kalau ditaman kota jam 7 malam" balas Yuuma sambil tersenyum

"Ya sudah sampai ketemu lagi Yuuma-chan" ucap Issei kemudian mencium kening Yuuma dan pulang ke rumah, sementara Yuuma berbalik arah berlawanan dengan Issei, terlihat senyuman eh seringgaian diwajah Yuuma 'secepatnya kau kan mati' batin Yuuma sambil menyeringgai.

[skip time ke waktu berkencan]

Ditaman kota terlihat seorang gadis mengenakan kaos santai berwarna ungu dengan rok hijau muda selutut sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang, kemudian terlihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak menghampiri gadis itu.

"Yuuma-chan maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap pemuda berambut coklat ke gadis dihadapannya a.k.a Yuuma

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai Issei-kun" balas Yuuma sambil tersenyum ke pemuda berambut coklat a.k.a Issei

Issei dan Yuuma pun lanjut berjalan-jalan diseputar taman sambil berbincang-bincang, kemudian mereka berdua sampai ditaman tengah kota.

"Issei-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu" tanya Yuuma

"Mau minta apa Yuuma-chan" balas Issei

"Maukah kau mati untukku Issei-kun" tanya Yuuma dan secara idiot langsung dijawab Issei

"Tentu saja Yuuma-chan aku mau melakukan apa pun untuk mu sayang" jawab Issei dengan idiotnya

10%

20%

30%

40%

50%

60%

70%

80%

90%

100%

Tersadar dengan kebodohannya Issei pun bertanya "Ma-mati?". Dalam sekejap Yuuma pun sudah berubah menjadi sosok bersayap gagak dengan tombak cahaya ditangan kanannya. "Maaf Issei-kun kau harus mati karena kau memiliki Sacred Gear yang mengancam kehidupan kami" ucap Yuuma yang kemudian langsung melemparkan tombak cahaya dan dengan telak menembus jantung Issei.

**Issei POV ON**

Aku melihat Yuuma-chan berubah menjadi sosok yang sexy dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat oppai secara langsung, namun tak kusangka hari dimana aku melihat oppai secara langsung selain oppai ibuku adalah hari kematianku. Sebuah cahaya menyerupai tombak telah dilemparkan sosok yang ku kenal bernama Yuuma kekasihku sendiri dan cahaya itu serasa menembus jantungku. 'apakah ini akhirnya, belum sempat aku menjadi harem king dan malah harus mati disini sungguh miris sekali nasibku ini' batin Issei.

Perlahan kulihat siluet merah didepanku sebelum akhirnya penglihatanku semakin gelap seakan-akan tak memiliki cahaya lagi, dunia terasa gelap dan jantungku seakan-akan berhenti berdetak.

**Issei POV END**

Dua orang gadis dengan warna rambut yang berbeda mendekati Issei dan gadis yang berambut merah mengeluarkan sesuatu seperti pion catur sebanyak 8 buah dan pion itu memasuki tubuh Issei. "Tak kusangka kau bernilai 8 pion Issei, kuharap kau tak mengecewakanku" ucap gadis berambut merah. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat itu tepatnya disebuah dahan pohon terlihat 2 orang pemuda sedang duduk dan menonton kejadian tersebut, "hmm ternyata di dunia ini ada makhluk seperti mereka juga yah" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning pucat sambil memakan pocky, sedangkan pemuda berambut ungu gelap yang disampingnya hanya bergumam "hn".

¤•••¤

Keesokan harinya disebuah mansion tua khas bergaya jepang yang cukup besar, "hey dobe cepat bangun" ucap pemuda berambut ungu gelap sambil menguncang-guncangkan badan seorang pemuda berambut kuning pucat. "iya iya aku bangun teme jangan menggucangkanku bagai istriku saja kau membangunkanku" balas pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah bangun sambil mengusap matanya. "Kalau saja bisa memakai ninjutsu sudah kubakar kau dobe" desis pemuda berambut ungu gelap yang kemudian melangkah keluar dari kamar pemuda berambut kuning pucat.

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya pemuda berambut kuning pucat itu segera keruang makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi bersiap untuk sarapan bersama sahabatnya pemuda berambut ungu gelap. "Naruto apa yang selanjutnya kan kita lakukan, menggunakan ninjutsu saja sudah tak bisa" ucap Sasuke datar sementara pemuda berambut kuning pucat a.k.a Naruto hanya diam seakan memikirkan sesuatu kemudian merespon temannya "yah mungkin kita harus menikmati dunia baru ini dulu Sasuke sambil melatih kemampuan kita, bukankah kau sudah berhasil mengaktifkan ethernal mangekyou sharinggan milikmu?" tanya Naruto, "yah seperti yang kau tahu aku memang sudah berhasil membangkitkan kembali ethernal mangekyou sharinggan namun hanya kekuatan ethernal mangekyou sharinggan saja yang berhasil ku kuasai seperti amaterasu, susano'o, tsukuyomi, bahkan kamui bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" jawab Sasuke menjelaskan kekuatannya sekaligus bertanya perkembangan sahabatnya, "yah aku berhasil membangkitkan rinnegan sekaligus sharinggan yang diberikan kakekmu namun hanya kekuatan rinnegan saja yang ku kuasai penuh sedangkan sharinggan memang sudah sampai pada tahap ethernal mangekyou sharinggan tapi kuhanya memasteri tsukuyomi dan kamui saja" jawab Naruto balik menjelaskan kemampuannya ke Sasuke, kemudian setelah selesai menghabiskan sarapan mereka langsung menghilang meninggalkan asap.

"Booffttt" "Boooffftt"

Dibelakang sekolah tiba-tiba muncul kepulan asap putih menghadirkan dua orang pemuda berambut ungu gelap dan kuning pucat a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto. "Setidaknya bisa menggunakan shunshin masterisasi milik Uchiha Shisui sudah cukup membuat kita takkan terlambat ke sekolah" ucap Naruto dan hanya mendapat gumaman 'hn' dari sang Uchiha yang untung saja Naruto sudah kebal dengan sifat dari sahabatnya itu. Selanjutnya kedua pemuda itu langsung berjalan ke kelas mereka masing - masing.

[scene lainnya di skip aja yah author mau langsung ke scene penyerangan kokabiel]

Disebuah kota yang bernama kuoh terdapat sebuah sekolah sebut saja kuoh akademi kini terjadi pertarungan antara kelompok iblis dengan seorang malaikat jatuh dan seorang pendeta yang tengah pingsan. Mereka adalah kelompok Gremori dan salah seorang jendral dari fraksi malaikat jatuh yang ingin memulai perang kembali, malaikat itu bernama Kokabiel. Tapi disekitar mereka tercipta sebuah barrier yang melindungi kota dari pertarungan mereka karena sekarang sudah menjelang larut malam dan yang menciptakan barrier pelindung itu adalah kelompok Sitri.

Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja merasakan aura dari arah academy kuoh kemudian dengan cepat melesat ke menggunakan shunshin dan muncul sekitar 50 meter dari lokasi ledakan tak lupa juga Naruto sudah mengaktifkan rinnegannya yang terbilang unik dimana seluruh pupil matanya masih tetap biru namun terdapat pola riak air berwarna putih dengan titik tengah bagai shuriken [A/N:: bayangin aja rinnegan berpupil biru dengan pola riak air putih dan terdapat titik shurikan seperti mata shukaku ditengahnya] sedangkan Sasuke juga sudah mengaktifkan ethernal mangekyou sharinggannya yang juga terbilang unik karena pupil matanya bukannya berwarna merah melainkan ungu dan terbentuk pola hexagram berwarna hitam dikeliligi tomoe putih disetiap sudutnya [AN:: bayangin aja latar sharinggan yang seharusnya merah diganti ungu kayak rinnegan dan pola shurikennya digantikan hexagram seperti milik ryner lute namun ditambahkan tomoe berwarna putih disetiap sudutnya].

Kini terlihat kelompok Gremori sudah tak berdaya menghadapi serangan malaikat jatuh tersebut, mereka pingsan kecuali sang pemimpin beserta wakilnya masih tersadar. Ketika dirasa cukup kokabiel melemparkan tombak cahaya super besar buatannya kearah kelompok Gremori dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rias gadis berambut merah panjang itu hanya bisa menatap horor pada tombak cahaya yang bergerak menuju kearah mereka, Rias kemudian melirik teman masa kecilnya yang sudah menutup matanya pasrah. Akeno gadis berambut hitam panjang diikat bergaya ponytail hanya menutup matanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan dirasakannya. Rias kembali melihat kearah tombak cahaya itu dan hanya menutup matanya.

'apakah ini akhir cerita kita semua' batin kedua gadis tersebut yang sudah pasrah dengan kematian didepan mata.

Disaat tombak cahaya itu melesat ke arah Rias dan kelompoknya tiba-tiba, muncul kepulan asap putih di depan Rias dan kelompoknya. Tombak cahaya yang seharusnya melesat kearah Rias dan kelompoknya malah berada dalam genggaman seorang pria bersurai kuning kemudian pecah menjadi partikel-partikel cahaya yang kecil dan hilang ditiup angin. "Wah wah ada manusia gagak" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Semua orang yang mendengar suara seseorang itu pun terkejut bahkan Rias dan Akeno langsung membuka matanya, mata mereka berdua membulat sempurna tak kala melihat sosok bayangan pemuda berdiri membelakangi mereka.

"siapa yang mengganggu acaraku…" teriak Kokabiel dengan marahnya karena pertarungannya diganggu.

Perlahan asap putih yang menyelimuti tempat itu menipis dan menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut kuning pucat dengan style melawan gravitasi sedang berdiri menghadap jendral malaikat jatuh tersebut.

Mereka semua kembali membulatkan mata mereka dengan sempurna ketika melihat seorang pemuda yang mereka cukup mereka kenali sebagai teman mereka. Sementara Kokabiel yang melihat pemuda bersurai kuning pucat itu hanya malah semakin geram karena ada seorang manusia yang menganggu acaranya.

"Beraninya kau manusia tengik menganggu acaraku, akan ku lenyapkan kau" teriak Kokabiel yang mulai membentuk tombak cahaya kemudian dilemparkan ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tombak cahaya itu hanya membuka mulut dan memakan tombak cahaya yang mengarah kepadanya.

Rias yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutan mereka memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Na-Naruto-san k-kau kah itu" tanya Rias dengan suara terbata-terbata karena tak percaya dengan sosok yang kini melindunginya adalah teman sekelasnya. Keterkejutan Rias dikarenakan sewaktu berada bertemu pertama kalinya dia tak pernah merasakan aura lain selain aura manusia pada tubuh Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Rias hanya sekilas menoleh ke arah Rias kemudian tersenyum dan berbalik menghadap ke arah Kokabiel.

"Hah sepertinya kini kan menjadi giliranku membalas yah" ucap Naruto dengan seringgaian iblis, "**Demon Realm**" gumam Naruto yang kemudian tangan kanannya berubah menjadi misil dan mengarah ke Kokabiel, Kokabiel yang melihat misil tangan kanan Naruto dengan respon cepat terbang menghindari misil tangan kanan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Kokabiel dengan mudahnya menghindari misilnya langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah Kokabiel dan mengumamkan sesuatu "**God Realm : Bansho Ten'in**" seketika itu juga Kokabiel seakan-akan tertarik ke arah tangan kiri Naruto dan langsung leher Kokabiel dicekik Naruto. 'Kau ingin lihat bagaimana manusia membunuhmu' bisik Naruto, Kokabiel yang mendengar bisikan Naruto mulai terlihat ketakutan 'rasakanlah jalur perjalanan iblis ini' bisik Naruto lagi dan dalam sekejap dada Kokabiel sudah berlubang ditembusi tangan kanan Naruto yang kembali ke posisinya.

Rias dan kelompoknya beserta Sona dan kelompoknya hanya bisa shock dan membulatkan mata melihat kekuatan tak terduga dari Naruto.

50 meter dari lokasi pertarungan "hn seperti biasanya" gumam Sasuke yang melihat Naruto membunuh Kokabiel, kemudian segera menghilang menggunakan shunshin. Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke terlihat seorang pemuda yang juga mengobservasi pertempuran tersebut kemudian menyeringgai.

Kembali ke tempat pertarungan. "Siapa kau sebenarnya Naruto" tanya Rias, "yah aku manusia lihatlah" jawab Naruto santai "apa kau pemegang sacred gear" tanya Rias lagi "hmm apa itu sacred gear? aku hanya manusia biasa yang mungkin di anugrahi kekuatan super hehe, ya sudah aku pergi dulu jaa nee" ucap Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya kemudian menghilang dalam kepulan asap putih meninggalkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya dari Rias dan kelompoknya serta Sona dan kelompoknya...

To be continued...

**Penjelasan**

Demon Realm = Shurado

God Realm = Tendou

Penampilan Naruto :: berambut seperti Minato dengan warna kuning pucat tanpa goresan dipipi

Penampilan Sasuke :: berambut seperti itachi dengan warna ungu gelap mengenakan anting ditelinga kanan

**Power and Abilities**

Naruto Power :: untuk sementara masih Rinnegan dan Sharinggan EMS

Sasuke Power :: untuk sementara masih Sharinggan EMS

Untuk pertanyaan action dari Sasuke mungkin dichapter kedua atau ketiga...

Untuk pertanyaan bagaimanana sampai Naruto dan Sasuke sampai muncul di dimensi Highschool DxD kan ada flashbacknya...

¤VVV¤

¤VV¤

¤V¤

Please Review Donk


	2. Chapter 2

NEW ADVENTURE IN A NEW WORLD

DISCLAIMER

Naruto dan Highschool DxD bukan punya saya hehe

Pairing :: Naruto x Harem and Sasuke x Harem

¤•••¤

¤••¤

¤•¤

Chapter 02

Keesokan harinya...

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang tiduran diatap sekolah sambil menikmati hembusan angin, "dobe apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan kemarin" tanya Sasuke mengenai kejadian semalam dimana sahabatnya baru saja membunuh dengan sangat kejam apalagi menurut info yang ia temukan bahwa yang dibunuh sahabatnya Naruto adalah salah satu malaikat jatuh dengan jabatan yang cukup tinggi. Yah jika ingin tahu dari mana Sasuke mengetahuinya sebut saja sebuah keajaiban yang sangat tidak masuk akal jika kalian mendengarnya...

**Flashback ON**

Setelah kemenangan aliansi shinobi dalam peperangan melawan Rikudou Madara, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil membunuh Madara dengan menggabungkan kekuatan disaat mereka berdua mencapai tingkatan kesempurnaan dimana Naruto mendapatkan mata rinneggan sekaligus sharinggan yang sudah mencapai tahap EMS serta berhasil menyegel juubi seutuhnya ke dalam tubuhnya hal yang tak jauh beda juga terjadi pada Sasuke yang berhasil mencapai EMS tingkat tinggi dengan perubahan pola pupil mata yang sangat berbeda dari EMS pada umumnya.

Naruto yang kini menjadi Rokudaime Hokage dengan julukan Taiyo no Sage, Jinchuriki no Juubi, Taiyo no Ashura, Yondaime Shinobi no Kami membuatnya sangat disegani di lima negara elemental, tak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi Taichou Saiko ANBU, dengan julukan Tsuki no Sage dan Tsuki no Ashura.

Dua tahun setelah perang shinobi keempat semua desa sudah mulai selesai dengan berbagai macam pemulihan demi pemulihan desa yang terkena dampak peperangan.

Konohagakure no Sato 08.45 AM

"akhirnya kedamaian bisa tercapai juga walaupun masih ada sedikit orang yang menebar benih-benih peperangan" gumam pemuda bersurai kuning dengan goresan bagai kumis kucing (emang tanaman apa? -_-) dikedua pipinya a.k.a Naruto "yah dan kita harus terus menumpas para penebar benih-benih peperangan itu sebelum terjadi peperangan yang lebih besar lagi" balas seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dengan gaya emo a.k.a Sasuke. Yah saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sedang menikmati sedikit waktu santai diatas patung wajah Shodaime Hokage sambil menikmati hembusan angin dan udara segar dipagi hari.

"Sasuke mau coba sparring" tanya Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat langit tanpa memandang ke arah Sasuke, "hn sudah lama aku tak bertarung denganmu sobat" jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis yang hanya diperlihatkannya kepada sahabat sekaligus rivalnya dan juga kepada gadis berambut soft pink yang menjadi istrinya. Yah ceritanya disini setelah 6 bulan peperangan shinobi keempat selesai Namikaze Naruto selaku Yondaime Hokage melamar dan menikahi ketua klan Hyuuga yang baru a.k.a Hyuuga Hinata yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze Hinata dan tiga bulan setelah sang hokage menikah disusul dengan Taichou ANBU konoha yang melamar kemudian menikahi murid dari salah satu sannin konoha yaitu Haruno Sakura yang sekarang telah menjadi Uchiha Sakura.

"Sasuke ayo ke Shi no Mori saja kurasa itu tempat yang cocok menguji kemampuan kita" ucap Naruto yang kemudian menghilang menyisakan kilatan kuning dan kemudian disusul Sasuke yang melakukan shunshin api hitam hasil modifikasinya menggunakan amaterasu.

Shi no Mori 10.00 AM

**Trannkk Trannkk**

Suara kunai yang saling bertemu terlihat hanya siluet hitam dan percikan api digelapnya Shi no Mori. Yah itu adalah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan sparring yang jika diperhatikan sejenak mungkin orang lain kan mengatakan mereka sedang serius dan kan saling membunuh bagaimana tidak dikatakan begitu, sudah terlihat jelas walaupun hanya sparring tapi keduanya mengeluarkan tekanan KI (killing intens) yang besar setingkat kage.

**Trannkk Trannkk Traannk**

Kunai masih terus saling menyambar satu sama lain, "Sasuke bagaimana kalau kita coba ninjutsu" ucap Naruto yang berdiri disalah dahan pohon, "silahkan saja hokage-sama" balas Sasuke namun sudah melakukan sebuah handseal "**Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu**" ucap Sasuke setelah selesai melakukan handseal, sebuah bola api berukuran besar sudah mengarah ke Naruto dan siap membakar Naruto menjadi debu, Naruto yang melihat bola api itu datang dengan reflek langsung melakukan handseal "**Suiton : Suijihenki**" ucap Naruto kemudian muncul dinding air menghalangi bola api tersebut, benturan bola api Sasuke dengan dinding air Naruto menciptakan ledakan besar disertai kabut uap air akibat benturan kedua jutsu tersebut. Tiba-tiba insting Naruto mengatakan ada bahaya dibelakangnya dan benar saja sebelum sempat Naruto melihat dengan kebelakangnya Sasuke sudah berada dibelakangnya dan siap dengan jutsunya "**Chidori**" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian menghantamkan aliran petir dari tangannya kepunggung Naruto dengan telak, Sasuke tahu kalau jutsunya itu walaupun mengenai Naruto tetap takkan membahayakan nyawa Naruto. Tepat disaat chidori Sasuke mengenai punggung Naruto, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto berubah menjadi kayu, 'kau merindukanku Sasuke' bisik Naruto yang sudah menempelkan kunainya dileher Sasuke sambil tersenyum, namun senyumannya itu hilang seketika saat tubuh Sasuke didepan berubah menjadi kayu "huh kau menggunakan Kawarimi dasar" umpat Naruto, "hn kau pikir aku mau menyerah darimu secepat itu dobe? kurasa kau bermimpi dobe, sekarang ayo gunakan jutsu yang baru kau ciptakan itu ku ingin mengadukan dengan jutsu ciptaanku" balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum, "baiklah Sasuke tapi jangan sampai kau menyalahkanku kalau kau nanti masuk rumah sakit dan aku juga tak ingin dihajar istrimu itu" ucap Naruto santai.

Naruto pun mulai memusatkan chakra anginnya ditelapak tangan kanannya membentuk sebuah bola berwarna ungu gelap yang sudah dipengaruhi chakra juubi kemudian dilapisi lagi dengan tekanan aura cahaya dari teknik hiraishin yang sudah disempurnakan membuatnya dapat memanipulasikan tekanan element cahaya, sekian menit kemudian bola chakra berwarna ungu gelap sudah dikeliligi dengan dua cincin cahaya emas berputar saling menyaling melingkari bola chakra ungu gelap itu, sedangkan ditempat Sasuke terlihat Sasuke sedang memusatkan chakra petirnya ditelapak tangan kirinya, petir berwarna putih bagai tentakel menari-nari ditangan Sasuke kemudian dipengaruhi dengan tekanan api amaterasu dari enton menciptakan tentakel-tentakel petir hitam yang saling menyaling menari cahaya dan kegelapan sementara dititik tengah telapak tangan Sasuke terdapat bola energi yang sangat kecil bagai kelereng berwarna ungu gelap.

"**Dai-Kinransengan**" "**Jin-Yachidori**" ucap Naruto dan Sasuke yang kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan shunshin kemudian saling menabrakan kedua jutsu tersebut, disaat jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan tercipta ledakan gelombang energi yang sangat besar, terjadi pergesekan energi antar dimensi kegelapan dan cahaya, perlahan-lahan tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke hancur bagai kepingan puzzle dan tersedot ke dalam lubang dimensi misterius yang muncul dari efek tabrakan dua jutsu tingkat tinggi.

Underworld 07.00 PM

"Gila, tekanan energi macam apa ini sangat kuat dan sangat dahsyat" ucap seorang pria bersurai merah saat merasakan sementara wanita dengan berambut perak disampingnya juga tak kalah terkejut saat merasakan ledakan tekanan energi.

Heavenly Teritory 07.00 PM

"Kekuatan macam apa ini sangat besar" ucap seorang pria bersurai putih panjang dan dikelilingi aura suci, "berharap dan berdoa saja semoga pemilik kekuatan besar ini bukanlah orang yang jahat" ucap seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang pucat serta memiliki aura suci

Disebuah taman ditengah kota tiba-tiba muncul lubang dimensi misterius dan terlempar dua orang pemuda dari dalam lubang tersebut, pemuda pertama bersurai kuning pucat sementara pemuda yang kedua bersurai ungu gelap. Kedua pemuda itu dalam kondisi terbaring tak sadarkan diri sekitar 1 jam lebih kemudian pemuda bersurai kuning pucat mulai tersadar "ehh di-dimana ini" ucap pemuda bersurai kuning pucat saat tersadar dan kaget melihat area disekitarnya hilang dari kekagetannya dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan menemukan sahabatnya dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri "Sasuke" panggilnya ke sahabatnya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh sahabatnya, "enggh dobe bisakah kau tak menganggu tidur nyenyakku ditaman yang indah ini" ucap pemuda bersurai ungu yang masih setia tidur dan kemudian mendapat jitakan dari pemuda bersurai kuning pucat. Yah mereka berdua adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn tempat apa ini" tanya Sasuke "ini tempat apa yah" balik tanya Naruto "dobe kalau aku tahu aku takkan menanyakannya padamu" balas Sasuke "hey tumben sekali kau bicara panjang tuan irit kata" tanggap Naruto yang sedikit heran Sasuke biasanya irit kata malah kini berkata dengan panjang "kau tanyakan sendiri ke authornya" balas Sasuke "sekarang lebih baik kita mencari tempat tinggal dan informasi tentang dunia ini" tambah Sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, "eh sebelum itu kita harus sesuaikan dulu penampilan kita seperti layaknya penampilan orang-orang disini" ucap Naruto yang menyadari penampilan mereka berbeda dengan orang-orang didunia ini, kemudian mereka melakukan henge meniru pakaian beberapa pemuda yang lewat ditaman.

2 tahun kemudian

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mulai memahami dengan dimensi baru yang mereka tinggali saat ini walaupun masih terbersit rasa rindu terhadap istri-istri mereka di konoha namun apa daya karena kecerobohan mereka kini mereka terlempar ke dimensi yang baru hanya memiliki kemampuan doujutsu rinneggan dan ems untuk Naruto dan ems untuk Sasuke, tak dapat menggunakan ninjutsu element dan hanya bisa menggunakan kagebunshin dan shunshin saja. Kini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah memiliki tempat tinggal yang terkesan cukup mewah dan besar sebuah mansion khas jepang dengan 8 kamar, selain itu mereka sudah mempelajari bahwa setiap orang di dimensi ini harus mendapatkan pendidikan dan sekolah seperti akademi ninja dikonoha, dengan memalsukan semua identitas usia dan tempat asal Naruto dan Sasuke pun mendaftarkan diri disebuah sekolah bernama Kuoh Academy. Yah karena Naruto dan Sasuke juga cukup pintar dan tak mau memulai dari tingkatan SD maka mereka pun memanipulasi semuanya dengan teknik hipnotis mereka lewat dojutsu yang mereka miliki dan inilah mereka sekarang menjadi siswa disebuah SMA bernama Kuoh Academy

Sebelumnya juga Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengetahui tentang ada makhluk lain selain manusia, yah para malaikat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis. Mereka berdua mengetahui semuannya saat merasakan pancaran energi pada beberapa orang yang mereka asumsikan bukan manusia.

**Flashback OFF**

Disaat Naruto dan Sasuke lagi bersantai diatap tiba-tiba pintu akses ke atap sekolah terbuka dan menampilkan dua sosok wanita yang sudah mereka kenali dan mereka tahu kedua wanita itu bukan manusia...

•

•

•

•

•

To be continued...

Dai-Kinransengan adalah variant rasengan yang dimanipulasi chakra juubi dan teknik element cahaya serapan hiraishin no jutsu (kreasiku)

Jin-Yachidori adalah variant chidori yang dimanipulasi element enton (kreasiku)

Special Thanks buat para reviewer...


End file.
